herofandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Dun
|hobby = Embracing warfare. Hanging out with his cousin Xiahou Yuan. Helping others. Spending time with Cao Cao. |goals = Find a worthy opponent. Help Cao Cao to expand Wei. |family = Cao Cao (cousin, deceased) Xiahou Lian (brother) Xiahou Yuan (cousin, deceased) Xiahou Chong (son) Xiahou Mao (son) Xiahou Zizang (son) Xiahou Zijiang (son) At least three other sons |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Military Warrior}} Xiahou Dun (in Chinese: 夏侯惇), nicknamed Blind Xiahou (in Chinese: 盲夏侯), is a character and an anti-hero in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a loyal military general who while serving under the warlord Cao Cao during the late Eastern Han dynasty of China. He was served for a few months under Cao Cao's successor, Cao Pi, before his death. As one of Cao Cao's most trusted generals, Xiahou Dun has would aided the warlord in his campaigns to fights against Lu Bu, Liu Bei, Sun Quan, and others. He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Biography Xiahou Dun is a descendent of Han minister Xiahou Ying and the cousin of Xiahou Yuan. He is a fierce warrior who having as capricious and violent man. The Han forces make via accusation on attacked Zhang Jiao in Yellow Turban Rebellion, Xiahou Dun first in service for Cao Cao as Cao Cao's herald henchmen, who accost by his own permit. Since on, Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao defeated Zhang Jiao who must failed to died in the end of rebellion. Dong Zhuo, the men was a brute lord who seize the powers by plans of ruling the Han empire has in kidnaps the young emperor Xian, fetch a control of Luoyang by the chaos. Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao are flee from Luoyang together, they are swiftly moved on to defeated the enemies. During the Battle of Hulao Gate, Xiahou Dun should recruited the generals that forming an alliance with the Han forces by against Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo highly disgraceful for be a autocrat whom lap up by the greatest influence it was wile, Xiahou Dun was frequently envy Cao Cao who have strong enough to lead by instance yet should concentrated revolt by once and went to straight, not only one to be overwhelmed and never wronged. Dong Zhuo's adopted son, the almighty warlord Lu Bu appeared, Xiahou Dun slammed his horse and take down Lu Bu. Lu Bu felt that it was a bit scary to blame his body and continued to kill people indiscriminately, Xiahou Dun simply could not deal with him and give up so many troops can defeated Dong Zhuo, he was acutely grateful for Cao Cao strictness which has respond to protected him from overbearing by Dong Zhuo. After Dong Zhuo dies, Xiahou Dun managed to followed Cao Cao return to Luoyang and made a next battle. When Cao Cao's father Cao Song's is possibly slain by Tao Qian in Xu Province, Cao Cao seemed to want to revenge for his father after become a resentment and led the troops to resist Tao Qian's forces, Xiahou Dun only needs to stayed in Yan Province and defend Puyang from infringement. Meanwhile, Cao Cao's subordinates Zhang Miao and Chen Gong was rebelled and later joined Lu Bu. However, Cao Cao's family is lived in Juancheng County, Xiahou Dun led a light armed force to rush to Juancheng, Lu Bu is tried to withdraw his troops and used Xiahou Dun's absence to conquer Puyang and occupied most of Xiahou's supplies and equipment. Lu Bu later sent his peoples pretended to surrender to Xiahou Dun, who fell down and was taken hostage by the enemy. Lu Bu's army asked for a ransom. At some case, they heard that their commander was taken hostage, Xiahou Dun's forces became fearful and confused. As Xiahou Dun had arrived in Puyang then focused on pursuing Lu Bu's army, Xiahou Yuan took him that he would continue to run. Xiahou Dun encountered Xun Yu when he led his reinforcements to fought the enemy forces, proving that Xun Yu was captured by Lu Bu. With the something consequence, Xiahou Dun sincerely save Xun Yu and valued his insurance for the ruins of Lu Bu. His left eye was hit by an enemy arrow, Xiahou Dun can't seen anythings because he lost his eye. He can also give up on himself to be impulsive and personally putting the eye into his mouth and swallowed, thus many people gave him the nickname called "Blind Xiahou", Xiahou Dun hate that his another names. For this right, Xiahou Dun used some plausible means to avenge Lu Bu, since he killed Lu Bu's general Cao Xing, Lu Bu retreated in battle after 100 days. However, Jia Xu, a strategic advisor who scheming to oppose Cao Cao for Zhang Xiu. Cao Cao and his friend Dian Wei escaped from Wan Castle together, Dian Wei eventually killed in battle when he tried to protect Cao Cao, Cao Cao felt sad for Dian Wei's death and Xiahou Dun shall bury him with his other generals. In the Battle of Xiapi, Lu Bu is stealthy outplay by Cao Cao. Xiahou Dun lodging cajole defer in endeavor vile sulk keen misprision with Lu Bu, abruptly removal of Lu Bu's halberd. At first, Lu Bu sent his subordinates Gao Shun and Zhang Liao to defeated Liu Bei, Xiahou Dun received his life and saved Liu Bei, but was defeated by Gao Shun and others. Although his armies has long since broken through, Liu Bei's wife was once again defamed and easy escaped. After Lu Bu was executed by Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun write a message to Cao Cao and was sent as the spearhead to attack the Jing Province. At the Battle of Bowang, Xiahou Dun arbitrary worked with Yu Jin and Li Dian to opposed Liu Bei and his nurmous armies. Using Zhuge Liang's strategy, Liu Bei's armies is lead by Zhao Yun that was imposed a mock-up strategy, Liu Bei inadvertently burned out of his military camp and dismissed falsely. By the way, Xiahou Dun could pursue Liu Bei with his threaten and was caught in ambush after being warned by Yu Jin and Li Dian, he insisted on going to attacked Liu Bei. Xiahou Dun discomposed a retort incapacitated of angering them ordain by delightful, the armies should be blocked and not necessarily to do less tips. When Li Dian allowed him to set fire into the military camp for his armies, Xiahou Dun was biased, they did not expect Xiahou Dun is too arrogant, Zhuge Liang would never be assured of his own care and used this tricks to deceive him. At the end of battle, he withdraw in battle because his armies were burned to death due to Zhuge Liang's strategy. At part of truths, Xiahou Dun later arrived in Xinye and connive Cao Cao as so they are blessed the ethical lead hundred of armies to jointly seizing out Liu Bei. When Guan Yu's older son, Guan Ping and Liu Feng are interested in telling Liu Bei to stop Xiahou Dun, Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang determined to be affirm with them together and Guan Yu and Zhang Fei had been waiting to lead more than a thousand people to ambush them and dropping out of an unjust hazard. Cao Cao's cousin, Cao Ren was hoping to dealing with their resents and persistent in to abolition of Liu Bei. At the Battle of Changban, Liu Bei ordered sent out Zhao Yun to save his son Liu Shan then was protect him from any obstacles, Cao Cao's army slowly rushed up and Xiahou Dun would use grudges to attack Liu Bei. The following year, Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao will fight against Liu Bei and Sun Quan's forces together in Chibi, usually with strict generals passing by evidence to beside navy forces. During the Battle of Hefei, Xiahou Dun along with Zhang Liao to against Sun Quan and others. However, Xiahou Dun was busy with his career and stayed in the same place as a large army. Cao Ren would arrive soon and sees Cao Cao in the middle of the night. In later years, Cao Cao's troops defeated Guan Yu of Fan Castle and the remaining troops of Liu Bei in Mo'pi, Xiahou Dun was regarded as a very close assistant by Cao Cao. He is allowed to ride the same carriage with him and to enter his living area, Xiahou Dun was going to be angry when he hears it, Guan Yu stand down and complains that his spear was drop it. Guan Yu was killed when he betrayed himself and reasonably opposed the Wu forces, Xiahou Dun should leave him once more. Prior to the establishment of the Wei kingdom, Cao Cao and all commanders arranged for a compensation in celebration by on. Cao Cao served know as "King of Wei", Xiahou Dun and Cao Cao are happily joins at feast to eating seafoods and drinking with officers, which is achieved in another sense of accomplishment. When Xiahou Dun is respected by Cao Cao and considered part of Wei's special commander and the alliance with Wei, he was supposed to repudiate Cao Cao's capability to express them, exactly though that would indeed by themselves after the incident. After Cao Cao's death, Xiahou Dun was very painful and Wei troops were saddened and happy when they held Cao Cao's funeral, his son and successor Cao Pi then appointed Xiahou Dun as General-in-Chief, the self-regulated army marched in succession. A few months later, Xiahou Dun died of illness, he was posthumously named Marquis Zhong (loyal Marquis). He often invites his teachers to his camp to learn and lead a simple way of life, to distribute his wealth to the masses. His eldest son Xiahou Chong inherited his father's title. His second son, Xiahou Mao, married Cao Cao's daughter, Princess Cao Qinghe. Xiahou Chong was succeeded by Xiahou Yi, who was replaced by Xiahou Shao. Personality Xiahou Dun is a loyally fighter who was rare a few problems by his master Cao Cao's judgements. For the wraths, Xiahou Dun would sure unwavering to controlling his own bored temperament as very so like was Xiahou Yuan, Xu Chu, and Dian Wei. On the way, he remaining his loyalty to Cao Cao as his prolific disciplinal actions so relatively just be perfected. Xiahou Dun actuality was disciplined a someones with Cao Cao knowing matters how watched his cousins by upon well has now redress, calmed his mind and focus while still being loyalty to his lords and honour. Because it will show that he has a strong sense of honor by despise those who can use deception to win. Trivia *Xiahou Dun is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour game series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Category:Loyal Category:Military Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Envious Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Extremists Category:One-Man Army Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Rivals Category:Parents Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Sidekicks Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:War Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Misguided Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Self-Aware Category:Brutes Category:Historical Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Symbolic Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Lethal Category:Officials Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Nurturer Category:Paragon Category:Harmonizers Category:Egalitarian Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Posthumous Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Defectors Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Nemesis Category:Related to Villain Category:Poor Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Famous Category:Rescuers Category:Obsessed Category:Berserkers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Mentor Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Wise Category:Master of a Villain Category:Provoker Category:Falsely Accused Category:Honest Category:Voice of Reason Category:Stalkers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rogues Category:Inconclusive Category:Wealthy